


Don't Panic, Shiro

by JudeMathis



Series: Shiro Shipping Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dinner, First Date, First Dates, Laser Tag, M/M, Shiro Ship Week 2017, shiro shipping week, shiroshipweek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day 1: First Date- Shiro finally gets the courage to ask Keith out for their first date. Keith agrees to go and they end up going to laser tag and dinner afterwards





	Don't Panic, Shiro

**Shiro’s pov**

I let out a nervous breath as I was waiting for Keith to answer the text that I had sent him earlier, I wanted to ask him in person though. I finally gathered up the courage with the help of our friends about asking behim out on a date. I was hoping that I wouldn’t make a fool of myself when it was time for me to ask him since that would put a damper on the entire thing. I was just staring at my phone waiting for the sound of the ringtone that I picked out for Keith. It was nerve wracking though to wait this long mostly because it was Keith who I've had a crush on for a very long time. Closing me eyes for a moment, I rested my head in my hands letting out a breath as I tried to calm my nerves. I jumped at the sound of Keith's ringtone going off being his favorite song which was Pompeii by Bastille. Grabbing the phone as fast as I could, I answered it trying my best not to sound nervous

“Hey Keith.”

I was really hoping that he wouldn't catch onto my nervousness though. I didn't want him to think that I was acting strange or anything like that.

“Hi Shiro, what do you want to talk about? Is everything okay?”

I felt myself getting a bit flustered since I didn't really know where to start, but I needed to do this. I rubbed the back of my neck for a moment thinking of where to start. I was just really nervous on what to say before Keith's voice snapped me out of my thoughts

“Shiro?”

I almost jumped out of the chair then decided to just come out with it. It was just better to say it then keeping quiet about it

“Are you doing anything this weekend? I was thinking about going somewhere fun and dinner, what do you say?”

Keith was silent for a few seconds which didn’t help my nerves at all, I was starting to think that it wasn’t a good idea at all to ask. I heard the shifting of papers before he finally spoke

“I’m free this weekend, what time?”

I let out the breath that I somehow ended up holding once I heard Keith say that he was free. This date was going to happen which made me feel less nervous about it, but how the date was going to go would be a totally different story. I would try my hardest to make sure that everything goes well though since Keith is the last person that I want to act like a fool in front of. There was a smile sprawled out across my face though

“How about 6 o’clock? I’ll come pick you up.”

I heard the sound of the phone shifting as Keith mostly likely was writing it down as a reminder

“6 will work, I’ll see you then.”

I wore the smile on my face still before saying goodbye to Keith placing my phone down on the table. I was looking forward to going on this date with him though since I’ve been wanting to for a very long time, now I just have to decide where I was going to take him. Guess it’s time to go do some searching on my computer for places that I can take him to and hopefully find something that Keith likes. It shouldn’t be too hard to find something, I hope.

 

**Keith’s pov**

After I finished talking to Shiro, I let out a small breath looking at my phone for a few seconds just staring. I was a bit surprised by him suddenly asking me out like that since he never had before, but it did make me smile. Problem is now that I’ll have to figure out what to wear for the date, I might have to call a friend for help though. A second opinion never hurt especially since I would be going on this date with Shiro. I decided to go pick out a few outfits out of my closet first though before I would call one of my friends over for help to pick which one I should wear on Saturday. Maybe Allura and Pidge can help, Hunk and Lance aren’t too great when it comes to picking out an outfit and I don’t want to have a repeat of the last time when we were trying to help Allura get ready for a night of clubbing. I soon had at least three different outfits laying on my bed looking at them for a few seconds after hours of going through my clothes. Grabbing my phone afterwards though, I dialed Allura’s number knowing that Pidge most likely was with her

“Hey Allura, do you think that you and Pidge could come over and help me with something?” 

 

**Shiro’s pov**

Saturday came faster than I expected, but I was still looking forward to going on this date with Keith though. I made the decision that we were going to go play a few rounds of laser tag before finishing the date off at our favorite place to eat. I hoped that Keith would like it though since I knew that he was a big fan of laser tag. I leaned back in the seat after parking the car in front of the apartment complex, I closed my eyes for a moment to calm myself before I would go to Keith’s door. I let out a breath holding onto the steering wheel for a moment

“You can do this, Shiro.”

I pulled myself out of the car before heading up the pathway that would bring me to Keith’s door. Knocking on the door, I waited for a few seconds looking at my phone making sure that I was on time since Keith could get a bit impatient when it came to waiting. I discovered that side of him when we were young when I ran a few minutes late to our group study leaving Keith and the rest of our friends waiting for me to show up. He got over it, but he was a bit grumpy during most of the studying until we were able to somehow get his mind off it. The sound of the door opening snapped me out of my thoughts causing me to look up seeing him walk out of his apartment. Keith was wearing a red plaid shirt, a black muscle shirt and his famous skinny jeans that he always seemed to wear. I thought that he looked really nice though, but he looked good in anything actually. I gave him a smile while he did lock up his apartment

“You look nice, Keith.”

“Thanks Shiro.” He smiled back at me before turning to face me “So where are we going?”

I rubbed the back of my neck for a moment, hoping that he wouldn’t think that it was cheesy for us to go play some laser tag for a bit

“I thought that it would be fun to go play laser tag for a few hours and then go to our favorite place to eat, does that sound okay?”

Blue-Gray eyes looked up at me before I felt Keith took my hand while he was wearing a smile on his face, I could feel my face warming up a bit though which I was secretly wishing that it wasn’t too obvious

“It sounds perfect, Shiro. You know I won’t say no to laser tag or the diner.”

There was a feeling of relief that went over me knowing that I had made a good decision about where to go for the date. Keeping ahold of Keith’s hand though, I lead him over to the car before helping him get in like the gentlemen I was. Everything was going well so far though and I hope that the rest of this date will have no interruptions since it is all about Keith and I tonight.

 

-

Hours did pass by before we were sitting outside of Keith’s apartment once again, it was around 9:30 at night leaving me feeling a bit exhausted. It was a good exhaustion though since I had a lot of fun tonight, the laughing, fun at laser tag, and dinner went really well tonight. I was hoping that we would have the chance to go on more dates like this though especially since I could see Keith’s smiling face. I enjoyed seeing his smile plus he was adorable in his own way. Keith had laid his head down against my shoulder on the way back to the apartment staying as close as he could while sitting in the car. I thought that he had fallen asleep on the way back mostly because he was pretty quiet on the way back to his place

“Keith.” I placed my fingers through his hair seeing if he was asleep or not before feeling him lean into my touch. I could tell that he was close to falling asleep though

“Hmm.... did I doze off a bit?”

I gave a small smile, but nodded before he moved to sit up stretching his back

“You did, we’re back at your place. Do you need help getting inside?”

Keith gave me a sleepy look which I thought looked adorable, but he nodded with a small mumble

“Only if you stay the night, don’t want you getting hurt driving this late.”

“Sure Keith, I’ll stay.” I leaned my forehead against his for a moment “Let’s get you inside okay?”

Keith nodded as he leaned into my touch before we both climbed out of the car to head inside for the night. I placed an arm around his waist before we made the short walk to the front door. I definitely was looking forward to our future dates though especially now since I know Keith’s true feelings about me and the chance to get to know more about him.


End file.
